clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]] Penguins who have Membership'http://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/ can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloo's, adopt up to 20 puffles, have more choices, more room on servers, and go to exclusive parties. The members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop, but if they are EPF agents, then they can buy clothes from the Elite Gear. Also, if they are ninjas, they can also get ninja furniture, buy a hand gong or get a Ninja Costume from the catalog. Simply, a membership results in many additional features. The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, India, the UK, and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. Member Badge Stripe Code *1 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a orange stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added, between the blue and orange one, a white stripe. *24 + Months: same as 19 - 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into their country's currency once bought. Membership Prices Membership can be paid in Monthly, 6 months or Annual installments. The annual option is cheaper over a long term period; however, many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it after any period. Memberships can be purchased online (as can gift certificates), or residents of the United States and the United Kingdom may purchase a membership card. Currency *USD = US dollar $ *INR = Indian Rupee INR *BRL = Brazilian Real R$ *AUD = Australian Dollar $ *NZD = New Zealand Dollar $ *USD = United States Dollar $ *CAN = Canadian Dollar $ *EUR = Euro € *MXN = Mexican Peso Mex$ *ARS = Argentine Peso $ *MYR = Malaysian Ringgit RM *GBP = Great British Pound £ *PHP = Philippine Pesos ₱ *CHI = Chilean Pesos $ *COP = Colombian Pesos $ *PZL = Polish Zloty *TL = Turkish Lira *HK = Hong Kong Dollar $ Membership Prices *Monthly: **£4.95 GBP **₱195 PHP **R$8.95 BRL **$100.95 AUD/NZD **$7.95 USD/CAN **€4.95 EUR **Mex$51.90 MXN **$19.90 ARS **RM13.95 MYR **Rs 199/- **$2.500 CHI **$9.500 COP **~25.00zl PZL **$8.90 TL **$63.6 HK *3 Months '(Limited Edition): **£9.95 GBP **R$22.95 BRL **$17.95 AUD/NZD **$19.95 USD/CAN **€0EUR **Mex$128.00 MXN **$119.6 HK *6 Months: **£19.95 GBP **R$44.95 BRL **$34.95 AUD/NZD **$39.95 USD/CAN **€24.95 EUR **Mex$255.00 MXN **$89.00 ARS **RM69.95 MYR **Rs 990/- **12.300 CHI **$47.500 COP **$44.90 TL **$319.6 HK *12 Months: **£37.95 GBP **R$84.95 BRL **$64.95 AUD/NZD **$59.95 USD/CAN **€47.95 EUR **Mex$489.00 MXN **$169.00 ARS **RM134.95 MYR **Rs 1900/- **22.750 CHI **$91.500 COP **$86.90 TL **$479.6 HK Trivia * If players became a member in between December 9-31, 2010, they would get free 12,000 coins. *Many rare non-members would rather stay as a non-member than become a member without any stripes. * In November 2011, there was a glitch where everyone had the Member sign with stripes and a star. However, they still did not get any membership privileges and they could not see the badges by themselves. This glitch was eventually fixed around late February to early March. * Club Penguin puts most of their priority towards Members, since they need the money to keep the game running. * All Famous Penguins like Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Gary etc. have memberships and they have the membership badge with 3 stripes and a star. Their Membership has also never expired. * The Mexican prices for the membership are wrong. The 1 month membership costs around 80 Mexican Pesos when compared to US dollars. * Many Non-Members dislike members because they believe that everything on Club Penguin is for the members. An "Army" has even been set up against members and Disney Interactive Studios ownership of Club Penguin. The website is http://cpada.wordpress.com/ * It is quite popular when the Australian Dollar rose above the US dollar. * In July 2012, exclusive membership 3 month cards came to the U.S. with codes that unlocked items online. The items were a speedboat, a guitar, and a bubblegum cheerleader outfit. * For the Medieval Party 2012, People in Australia if they get a 1 month membership, they get a 2500 coin card. If they get 6 month, they get a penguin plush. All the other countries were upset about this. * Many members ignore Non-Members to make them feel bad. * Many non-members tried to hack membership since they didn't want to pay for it. * Many non-members are very sad because they believe all of the items in the Gift Shop are members-only. They believe this is unfair. This also resulted in a riot. members are gay Current Membership Gallery Image:Memberbadge.png|1 Month Badge (lowest). It is extremely common. Image:6-12_EN.png|7 to 12 Month Badge. Many penguins have this badge. Image:12-18_EN.png|3 to 6 Month Badge. It is not seen as much as the previous badges. Image:18-24_EN.png|1year Badge. it is quite uncommon to see this. Image:24-plus_EN.png|25+ months Badge. Many old penguins and all moderators and characters have this badge. See also *Non-Member External Links *Membership Slider (swf) Sources Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise